The Fight
by Koi Carp
Summary: When Harry and Draco's fight lead them to an unusual punishment, they didn't expect they would end up saving each-others life, and worse. T for slash-ish moments. Romance or Friendship?


A.N- Wow, this is my first HP fic. First non-SP fic actually. I enjoyed it.

Now my childhood is contaminated with drarry.

* * *

The Fight

You can call it rivalry, or hate, or envy, or revenge for turning him down as a friend on their first day at school, but whatever it was, it didn't matter to Harry. The only thing that mattered was that Draco Malfoy had blown his fuse for the last and final time.

'Shut up Malfoy.' Harry said, a hint of darkness in his usually shining green orbs.

'Or what? I doubt you have much hiding under those exceptionally large robes of yours Potter. By the way, are your robes so big because you couldn't afford your own size, or because you actually thought you would grow out of your own house-elf physique?'

'I said shut up!'

Malfoy's sneer dropped in an instant this time as he saw what Harry had drawn out of his sleeve. Harry's freckled friend cheered while the other stared in shock, and Malfoy felt his own two companions inch back subtly behind him.

'Shut up. Or I'll hex you.' Harry finished with his wand pointed at Malfoy's chest. There was no smile on his lips although he had the upper hand now with his wand pointing at Malfoy. There was just a tight frown sawn onto his lips with anger. Malfoy felt chill running through his veins and quickly grabbed for his own wand from nervousness.

'You won't do that!' To nobody's surprise, it was Hermione who denied Harry's warning, smacking Malfoy out of Harry's simmering eyes.

'The mudblood's right. You can't do—'

'I said don't use that word!' Harry shouted, shooting a hex right at Malfoy's face as he threatened. The blond had dodged it just inches away, but Harry wasn't through yet. 'Don't use that word against Hermione—' He sent another spell, which Draco managed to kill. 'Don't use that word against my mother—' and again. 'In fact, don't use that word against anyone—'

'Expelliarmus!'

Malfoy shouted, cutting off Harry's sentence and send his wand flying out of his hand at the same time. Harry froze, looking back to where his wand had flown off to, and then back to Malfoy, who had regained his confident sneer.

'Never good enough are we Potter—' but Malfoy's voice died down as he watched Harry charge at him, not being able to comprehend what he was about to do until he was tackled to the ground. A groan leaked out of him in pain, until another struck his chest, and another, and another.

'Um, Hermione?' Ron asked as he watched Harry and Malfoy struggle on the ground. 'What is Harry doing?'

'He's hitting Malfoy. It's the muggle way of duelling without using magic. Harry's hitting like a child though. It looks more frustrating to Malfoy than painful.'

'I know what hitting is! I have a lot of brothers you know!'

But Hermione was right. Harry was straddling Malfoy's hips, striking Malfoy one after the other with his soft fists like a child's tantrum. Malfoy was struggling against the fists flying at him as if they were a bunch of buzzing flies, but they were fast and merciless and his own wand had slipped out of his hand from the first impact.

'Stop it!' Malfoy cried with frustration and grabbed at Harry's wild hair, making the brunet hiss and stop his hitting and slapping. Malfoy sighed and smirked with the same breath, rising up and taking Harry with him by his scalp. 'You look good like that Potter. Powerlessness suits you better than oversized robes.'

Harry's eyes flickered open behind his round glasses and the next second, Malfoy coughed and wobbled back a few steps as Harry connected his shoe to Malfoy's gut.

'Bloody hell, Potter—' Malfoy squinted and shot his fist forward to where Harry was standing with staring eyes. The fist connected Harry's shoulder, sending him to the ground, but before Malfoy could relax with relief, he was pulled to the ground himself by the ankles.

'Would you knock it off you crazy Gryffindor!'

'Only if you take back what you said!'

'Never!'

'Take it back!'

'No! Stop it!'

'Take—'

'_Enough!'_

A sharp voice echoed through the ground and held the two's tongues behind their teeth and their fists behind their backs. They looked to the side, and instantly felt ice freeze their stomachs as they met the eyes of Professor McGonagall.

'You two, come with me. Now.' She ordered and turned, leaving room for no discussion and picking up their wands that had been blown away to the ground on her way. Malfoy had now begun to regret making Harry so angry, but Harry still didn't feel the slightest sense of remorse.

.

'This is your fault, Potter.' Malfoy hissed to the shorter boy beside him, whose piercing eyes hadn't seemed to flicker an inch.

'If I've caused you any inconvenience then I'm happy that I've done what I have. But it's not my fault by the way. You started it, as usual.'

'I never start anything. It's always you who starts it by entering my vision.'

'That's ridiculous!'

'Silence!' McGonagall barked as she took her chair behind her desk. The two boys froze and turned their eyes to their professor's tight frown.

'I don't know what to do with you two anymore. I've had enough of it, in fact, the whole school's had enough of you two fighting all the time! But today you took it too far. Calling each other names and bickering at each other is one thing, but duelling and actually hurting each other like animals is another!'

'But Malfoy always hurts everyone like a venomous snake, professor.'

'Shush! I'm talking about the physical, barbaric fighting Potter, that you seem to be quite accustomed to.'

'He probably learnt it from his muggle friends and family,' Malfoy scoffed, then flinched as McGonagall snapped at him again.

'I do not have a choice anymore,' McGonagall sighed as she shook her head to herself. 'Five points would be taken from each of your houses.'

Harry's frozen eyes finally melted with shock to McGonagall's words, but Malfoy merely blinked.

'Well, that's not as bad as I expected—'

'And you would be cleaning out the storage room on the end of the third floor.'

To that, Malfoy dropped his jaw.

'But that's work for house elves!'

'And now it's work for the both of you. Make sure you do it together, oh, and—' McGonagall presented the two wands she picked up earlier, 'I will be keeping these until you are done.'

.

As the sound of McGonagall's heavy doors closing echoed behind them Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulder, forcing him to meet his own grey eyes.

'I hope you're happy, Potter!' He snapped, but Harry did not look impressed.

'Oh, I'm so happy. There's nothing better than losing house-points and cleaning out storages with Draco Malfoy.'

'Why, you—' but there was nothing Draco could draw out from his robe.

'Have you forgot already? Professor McGonagall's got our wands, which means, we have to clean out the storage with our own hands like muggles.' Harry said and slipped out of Malfoy's grip to head for the stairs. Malfoy glared but followed quickly.

'Don't stand next to me.' Harry snarled as he sent Malfoy a glance on the stairs.

'Fine. Stay behind me then.' Malfoy smirked and began walking as the stairs joined to its destination, but Harry made sure he wasn't a step behind the blond. They continued to walk side-by-side, Harry with his quick feet, and Malfoy with his long strides, neither letting the other take the lead, glaring at each other instead of where they were going. That was until they both bumped into two figures at the same time.

'Hey!' Two voices said like a chorus. 'Watch it.'

The two troubled boys finally looked away form each other to find that they had just bumped into the twins of the Weasley family.

'We know how much you want to stare into each other's dreamy eyes, but—'

'You better look where you're going once in a while or you don't know where you would be swept off too.'

'Your hair is exceptional today by the way, Harry,' George grinned and patted Harry's wild mess of hair as they continued pass them.

'Good for nothing Weasels…' Malfoy mattered, making Harry send another glare at him.

.

It took them a good half an hour to find the storage room in the end. Neither knew exactly where it was and it turned out that nobody else knew it either. But once they had took their chances and opened the door with the dusty knob they knew at first sight that that was it.

'This is worse than I imagined…' Harry said, almost with amazement, but Malfoy could not say a single word. Harry had guessed the awful state the storage room, but this was almost like a set in a movie, deliberately made so unbelievably bad for effect. There were dusty spider webs on almost every bit of surface and the little bit of ground looked like it had almost a half an inch of dust covered on it like snow (except for the traces of footsteps here and there, new and old). There were bookshelves seven feet tall with not only books, but stationeries and figures (junk, more likely) balancing on any space available as well.

'This has to be a joke… or a mistake…' Malfoy finally said.

'I am pretty sure it's neither of those unfortunately.'

'It would be quicker just to burn the bloody room down.'

'Then we will definitely be expelled,' Harry said as he lit a match given to him by McGonagall, and then entered the room as if it were an undiscovered cave. Malfoy gulped and watched, until the room dimly lit up when Harry seemed to have lit the candles inside.

'I don't even know where to start—' Malfoy whispered, tensing his shoulders pathetically as he entered the room with caution.

'Well, first I think we should flick away all the spider webs and clear out as much dust as we can. Then we can take down all the books and things and take them out of the room while we wipe down the shelves and mop the floor with a damp cloth and mop, then wipe all the books and things clean before we put them back onto the shelves. I don't think we need to go as far as waxing the wooden surfaces, but we should probably divide what we think is valuable and what we think is junk so we can let professor McGonagall decide what to throw out and what not to. And I also found a window at the back, so we can open that and wipe that down too.'

'You seem too used to this Potter. Or you really are a house elf.'

Harry grinned.

'Well I'm not a spoiled prince like you are. But don't call me Cinderpotter or I'll hit you again.'

'Cinder-what?'

'It's what they called me— never mind.' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Oh, I'll kill for a vacuum cleaner right now. I'll kill you for free though.'

.

To his dismay, Malfoy found himself listening to Harry's orders (or suggestions, as he rather thought). Cleaning was a new found area to him and he had no idea what to do, unlike Harry who seemed a little too comfortable in this situation.

'You're not supposed to whip, Malfoy you sadistic creep! You're meant to pat lightly as if to flick the dust away with the feathers.'

'What, like this?' Malfoy grinned, flicking the duster in Harry's face.

'Stop it! Here, give it to me.' Harry snapped, snatching the duster from Malfoy's hand and beginning to clean the books. Malfoy somehow watched without a word. Harry's movements were so delicate and gentle, flicking at every book and objects gently enough so that they wouldn't fall over.

'Now you try.'

Malfoy flinched out of his daze and adopted his glare again.

'If you can do it a bloody dog can.' Malfoy grumbled and snatched the duster. He began flicking at the books and objects as gently as he could like Harry had done, but some objects rocked about and even fell over. 'Well, at least I can reach the top. That's one thing you can't do Potter, unless you want to climb the shelves like a ladder.' Malfoy reached up and began flicking the top of the shelf, to where neither of them could see. Dust came falling down like rain, making them cough and squint, until Harry heard something knock over.

'What's that?'

'What?' Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed, but Harry could hear something roll over. And finally, he saw it roll over the edge.

'Watch out!'

'What?'

Harry stretched his arm, and at the same time Malfoy did so too, instinctively copying Harry's move. Malfoy then saw what Harry was trying to catch and reached to where Harry's hand was. Two hands, each belonging to a different person, caught the falling object before it could hit the ground. And it was at that second when the two boys touched the object at the same time, that they both disappeared into thin air.

.

'It was a Portkey!'

'I can see that Potter!' Malfoy yelled under the roaring of vicious wind and snow. 'I said, what is this place!'

Harry looked around as much as he could from under his heavy hood and turned back to Malfoy.

'Siberia?'

'We can't be out of Britain!'

Harry couldn't care less where they were, only how to get back. The snow was almost up to his knees (although it only came to Malfoy's shins) and he couldn't see anything but white all around him.

'Okay Malfoy, let's get back. Where's the Portkey?'

'I don't have it.' Harry looked at Malfoy with disbelief. 'I thought you had it.'

'Oh, no…' Harry stood up and looked around but still there was nothing but snow that he could see. 'It was a small statue of a griffin wasn't it?'

'I don't know. Whatever it was, I can't see it.'

They both looked around but neither took any steps that would create any distances between them. Harry thought it would be much easier if they could hold hands but knew that it would be the last thing they would do. That was, until he felt a firm grip around his wrist.

'What?' Harry asked Malfoy.

'I'm making sure your scrawny body doesn't fly away in the wind! McGonagall would think that I abandoned you in purpose if I did and probably expel me!'

Harry didn't say anything in protest. He found that the warmth their connection made was more physically comforting than emotionally discomforting. But when he looked up, he completely forgot about the unusual connection of their hands as something else grabbed his attention.

'What's that?'

'What?'

'That shadow over there!' Harry pointed into the whiteness. Malfoy frowned, but began to notice a hint of a shadow moving in the white wind.

'It's a person! Great! We're saved!'

'No… It looks a little too big for a person. And too skinny to be Hagrid.' The two began to feel an unnatural chill run through their veins. Harry gulped and tightened his grip on Malfoy's hand before he began, 'There is a legend in the muggle world about Yetis. They are said to be in the Himalayas and are like large apes in snow. Some people say they are monsters. Violent and man-eating…'

'Which means—'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'It means we're probably in the Himalayas.'

'No, it means, _run_!'

As the shadow gradually began to enlarge, Malfoy began to run through the snow, pulling Harry with him by the hand.

'It's just a legend!' Harry shouted as he let Malfoy pull him.

'I'm not taking any chances here! Not without my bloody wand!'

'But I don't think it's the best idea to walk far from where we dropped the Portkey!'

'Staying alive is still top priority to me!'

Harry looked back, one last hopeless glance for the Portkey, but saw nothing but the shadow they were running away from. They walked through the snow until their minds went numb with the ice. Harry began to notice the strength flowing away from Malfoy's steps, and that was to no surprise since he was pushing through enough snow for the both of them. Harry had begun to feel worried for his archenemy, and realised that it might have been the first time he ever was.

'Malfoy! Are you okay?' He shouted, but the blond didn't respond. He simply continued to walk straight and Harry couldn't form the will to ask him again, not until Malfoy finally collapsed onto the snow. 'Malfoy!' Harry shouted again, more desperately this time and turned the boy over to see his face. His eyes were closed, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips, which was creepier than anything. 'You can't sleep now! Not here!' Harry slapped Malfoy's pale cheek, but there was no response. He gritted his teeth and looked up, sudden hopelessness and despair attacking his chest and burning his eyes. And then, after he felt all hope drain out of him, he felt some leak back.

'A house!' Harry cried with joy as he stared at the square shadow in the snow. He was too desperate to notice it before and the house itself had no sense of existence, but there it was. Harry looked at Malfoy, but the blond still hadn't responded. Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry pulled Malfoy's arm over his shoulder and began to dig his way through the snow towards the small house (or shack, as Harry began to think it as).

'Hello!' Harry called as he banged on the door with his free fist, but there was no answer. He began to notice that there was no light leaking out of the cracks either. 'Hello! Is anybody there? We need shelter! Please let us in, please!' And with one last bang, the door slowly drew back open. Harry froze as he stared at the welcoming darkness. He called again, more softly and weakly this time from the undeniable nervousness of the dark. But when there was no answer, he welcomed himself and Malfoy inside.

The door shut behind him and the howling of the wind was somewhat quietened behind the door. Harry sighed softly and gently placed Malfoy onto the wooden floor.

'Hang on a sec,' Harry muttered to the unconscious and began feeling his way through the dark house. He felt what seemed to be a switch beside the door, but flicking it didn't do anything, yet then he realised the pack of McGonagall's matches left in his pocket. There were still four inside. Harry lit a match and used its small light to look around the one room in the small hope of finding anything to make a bigger light.

On the table he spotted an old candle and almost kissed the air around him in joy as he dived for it. He lit it with a new match, and the shack was instantly lit with a small, warm light.

'Malfoy!' Harry gasped as he saw the boy forgotten on the floor. 'Wake up! You can't sleep in the cold, wake up!' He heard a small groan from the blond, but it quickly faded to soft breaths. 'You will die! Malfoy! Wake up!' Without any mercy to hold him back, Harry slapped Malfoy across the face, but to his surprise, did not wake his enemy. 'If you die, I'll bloody well kill you! Now, wake up!' Slap slap, on each cheek, slap, but still Malfoy would do nothing but groan and flick his wrist in the air annoyingly.

'Leave me alone. I'm tired—'

'We both are, but if we sleep, we won't wake up!' Malfoy groaned again, but still kept his eyes shut. Harry was losing his breath, his voice, and the strength to keep on bashing Malfoy out of his sleep. 'This is my last warning…' Harry said, his voice too weak to be much of a threat. Malfoy didn't respond. 'Okay then.'

Harry grabbed onto Malfoy's collar and looked into his closed eyes. He breathed in once before he stopped his lungs, and then dived in to meet Malfoy's lips with his own. He had his whole face tensed, but strangely his lips were still soft. He kept them there for the long moment until Malfoy finally began to open his eyes, almost dreamily at first, until his brain began to understand the whole situation.

'What the hell!' Malfoy shouted, kicking himself away from Harry who was staring at him with a big frown and glare. 'What was that for?'

'That was to wake you up, and keep you awake! But now that you are awake, I wish I hadn't done it.'

'How was that supposed to keep me awake?' Malfoy said as he wiped away the drool on his lips.

'Every time you close your eyes long enough now, you're going to see us kissing. The dreadful image won't keep your eyes shut for long.'

Malfoy's mouth was still open for any words to come out, but nothing did. Instead he crossed his arms and legs and stared at Harry disapprovingly with a big pout. But Harry didn't seem to care. He was too busy rubbing his arms, trying to warm his body, until a small sneeze escaped his nose. The disapproval on Malfoy's face slowly began to melt into concern.

'Are you alright?'

'Never better,' Harry said. 'About to freeze to death though. How about you, _Draco_?'

'I'm fine, thanks. Except I can probably never go to sleep again because of a certain image, _Harry_.'

'What a relief then…' Another sneeze escaped Harry, making him moan in discomfort. Then to Malfoy's surprise, he began to take his robe off.

'What, do you actually want to freeze to death?' Malfoy scoffed.

'No. It's just that my robe is wet and it's too cold to bear.'

Malfoy watched as Harry threw his robe onto the table and then joined him on the floor with the candle.

'Maybe it's because you're short that your clothes are so wet. You had more of your body dug into the snow than me.'

'Stop calling me short.'

Maybe it was the gentle warm light of the candle or the howling wind outside dying through the walls, but inside the room there was peace, even with two enemies locked inside, cold and shivering. The two stared into the light, watching the small ball of orange flame warm the freezing air around it, but not enough to warm them.

'We can go look for the Portkey once the snowstorm dies down a bit.' Malfoy suggested under his breath.

'If only we can survive that long…' Harry whispered. His weak voice caught Malfoy's attention, and he took his eyes off the candle to look at Harry. The image squeezed his chest. Harry's normally rosy cheeks had turned white as a serpent's belly, and his pink lips had gone almost purple. He was shaking horribly with his eyes tightly closed, attacking the icy cold alone without making a single noise except for his quivering breaths. Malfoy wondered, and then knew that he didn't look as bad as Harry.

Harry flickered his eyes open when he heard a small squeak in the distance and saw Malfoy walking around the candle and coming towards him. Malfoy sat down when he came next to him. His actions confused him, but in that moment of confusion Harry was able to take his mind off the cold and onto the blond sitting next to him.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, but his words merely came out as a breath. Malfoy ignored him and slowly took his glasses off, letting the green orbs sparkle brightly without the disturbance of lenses. Now everything had turned to a blur, and Harry couldn't see Malfoy's face as he continued what he was doing; he could only feel it. Yet Harry didn't say anything, or move, or protest as Malfoy began to undo his scarf, his tie, and then the buttons of his shirt one-by-one. He didn't know why he was letting Malfoy do what he was doing. Maybe because his mind and body had gone too numb, or because he felt no danger from Malfoy's uncharacteristically gentle moves, then again, it may had been his lack of vision. 'Is this to get back at me for what I did to you earlier?'

'Yeah, that's right.' Malfoy said half-heartedly.

Malfoy slid Harry's shirt off his thin shoulders, but when he went down for the trousers Harry finally gathered enough of his mind to stop him at that. Malfoy frowned, but let Harry keep his dignity along with his trousers and began undressing himself. Although he couldn't see, Harry still didn't know where to keep his eyes as Malfoy undid his buttons to show his skin underneath. He kept his eyes on the candle again, almost forgetting in the small light that he was half-naked, until he felt firm arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him to the floor.

'Oh God… if someone sees me now, I think I would have to kill myself.'

'Don't think I'll let to go so easily Potter.' Malfoy grumbled as he threw his robe over their entwined bodies. 'It's warm this way though, right?'

Harry chuckled.

'Yeah. A snake knows how to keep warm.' Actually feeling the warmth of another's skin made it impossible to resist, and Harry gave in and wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist to bring their bodies closer. Harry could smell the small scent of cologne on Malfoy's skin, and although he would have usually made fun of it, he merely smiled and sunk his face deeper into the crook of Malfoy's neck. Not too long ago he had gone through extraordinary lengths to make sure Malfoy didn't fall to sleep, but now in the warm arms of his enemy, Harry himself was beginning to drift off, not even caring if he woke up again. In the distance of his approaching unconsciousness Harry thought he felt a stroke on his hair, gently, again and again, and it was that feeling that made him fall into the well of unconsciousness.

.

When Harry woke up, he instantly noticed the warmth and moist of another person's skin embracing him, but strangely, he felt extremely calm. He fell asleep not caring if he ever woke up, but he had woken up just as he had fallen asleep. It was dark, but still dimly lit, and it was quiet now, so the snowstorm must have passed. Harry moved his hand to wake the blond up, and realised that he had been holding onto something in his sleep, along with Malfoy's hand.

'Malfoy,' Harry whispered as he shook his naked enemy. 'Malfoy wake up.'

The blond moaned, and to Harry's dismay tightened his hold around him, almost squeezing the breath out of his lungs.

'Malfoy wake up,' Harry threatened, 'or I will kiss you. Again.'

The blond's eyelids flattered open, and when they captured Harry's glaring eyes, he noticed who he been embracing in his sleep.

'Potter!' He snapped. 'Let go of me!'

'I have. You're the one holding onto me as if I was a teddy bear.'

Malfoy finally let go and jumped to his feet, letting the object that they had been holding together fall to the ground.

'What was that?' Malfoy spat and looked around the dark ground.

'I don't know. But we were hanging onto it dearly in our sleep.' Harry watched as Malfoy began kicking around the ground, searching with his feet. And that's when Harry noticed the rising dust. 'Hang on…' Harry murmured and lit another match to light their surroundings. 'We're back. We're not in the snowy shack anymore, we're in the storage room!'

'Ouch! I found it!' Malfoy said, ignoring Harry's words. But Harry stopped him as he lent down to pick the object up.

'Don't touch it! I think that's the Portkey!'

'What?'

Harry felt his way to the door and opened it, letting bright light into the room.

'What does it look like? Tell me without touching.' Harry asked as he began his quest to find his glasses.

'It's like… A lion.'

'I knew it! That's what you knocked over before and sent us to the Himalayas.'

'Are you saying it was my fault—'

'It's always your fault Malfoy,' Harry said as he found his glasses on the pile of clothes on the floor. 'That's better.'

Malfoy frowned, but watched as Harry dressed himself, and copied his actions.

'What now?' Malfoy asked.

'I say we take the Portkey to professor McGonagall and finish our job-slash-detention.'

Malfoy groaned, but picked the small lion-statue by sandwiching it between two books.

'Hope she believes our story and let's us off this stupid detention.'

.

It was hard to read McGonagall's expressions as Harry and Malfoy told her their story (leaving out certain details). And when they finished they were shocked with her first words.

'So, despite being dismissed for hours the storage room is still not clean? At all?'

'Professor, maybe you misheard us,' Harry said before Malfoy could explode. 'We were taken to the Himalayas with a Portkey and stayed lost there for hours, about to freeze to death. I personally think that it's fair enough that we didn't get much cleaning done.'

'Yes I heard that Potter. And I understand well enough what you're trying to say.'

'So then wouldn't the right question be: why was a Portkey even there in the first place?'

'Well, that's obvious Potter, it's because I put it there.'

'WHA—' Malfoy almost bellowed until Harry's hand covered his mouth.

'I think we misheard you professor. We thought you said that you actually put the Portkey there yourself.'

'That's right. A long time ago I confiscated it from a student who kept on going to and from school without permission.'

'To and from the Himalayas?' Harry asked with disbelief.

'Not the Himalayas, Potter. Cumbria. Lake District National Park. I must say though, I wasn't expecting there to be such a horrible snowstorm.'

'That can't be true professor, I saw a Yeti!'

'A what?'

'They're big ape-like monsters that live in the Himalayas and eat people— or so I was told.' Malfoy answered in Harry's stead, mouthing "Stupid Potter" to the brunet next to him.

'Well. I am not familiar with a Yeti but what you found was definitely no monster. I'm surprised you didn't notice them.'

'Them?'

'The two I sent to check up on you. I must admit I was quite shocked when I found them covered in snow. But they said that you two were completely fine continuing your cleaning and I trusted them in their judgement. Now I know that was not so true, although I can't imagine why they would lie like that.'

'Who is "they"? We only saw one big one.'

'Or more importantly,' Malfoy interrupted, 'why didn't you stop us, or at least warn us about the existence of a Portkey?'

'That was part of your punishment Mr. Malfoy. To be sent to away alone with Mr. Potter unexpectedly and to graduate the childish malice you have against each other. Although I did not expect such a storm…' McGonagall repeated to herself.

'Does that mean we don't have to clean the storage anymore? I mean, if we have graduated from hating each other?'

'Well, you haven't shown such behaviour since you've come back. Sending glares and mouthing at each other…'

Harry felt weight sink into his stomach and Malfoy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Does this show anything then?'

Harry tried to analyse Malfoy's words but then his thoughts were interfered by two palms capping his cheeks. For a moment he wondered, until the palms pulled his face up to make his lips meet the fierce mouth of Draco Malfoy. For a second, just for a second, Harry felt his mind turn to cotton candy, until his logical brain realised his situation and the tongue about to slip out from between Draco's lips. That was when they finally broke apart.

'Well then,' Harry managed through desperate breaths as he turned his eyes to a shocked McGonagall. His words sounded like they were being processed through a toaster. 'That sure shows how close we are now. Doesn't it Draco? So I say let's forget about all this, and have a nice, long day.' Harry said the last words to Malfoy, keeping a wide-frozen smile on his lips and unblinking eyes piercing.

'We'll like to have our wands back first,' Malfoy added more naturally, 'please.'

He walked to the processor's desk and took the two wands lying on her table without her protest. McGonagall said nothing, but made a small flick of the wrist, indicating that they were both free. Harry followed Malfoy out with his unmoving smile and unblinking eyes in tact until the heavy door shut behind them.

'What were you thinking! What was that for?' Harry hissed to the blond who was handing him his wand back.

'What? I got us out, didn't I?'

'Yes, but—' Harry accepted his wand back as he tried to gather his words. 'Was a tongue necessary?'

'What tongue?' Malfoy looked shocked.

'You would have used your tongue if I hadn't pushed you away! I felt it!'

'In your dreams Potter.' Malfoy scoffed. 'I think I better start kissing you more though if it get's me out of detention.'

Harry finally felt the boiling blood flow away from his brain. He loosed the tension in his shoulders and let out a deep sigh.

'I don't know what to say to that.'

Malfoy smirked and slipped his wand back to its safe spot inside his robe.

'I didn't get my answer though…' Harry said as he looked longingly at McGonagall's door.

'What answer?'

'The answer about the two people who checked up on us. It's probably them who took us back here.'

'Which means—' Malfoy paled a shade more than usual with the sound of two footsteps coming towards them.

'Yes, it means we saw you two hugging each-other _naked_.' Two voices harmonised together.

'Fred! George!' Harry said, his smile beginning to dim as he noticed the teasing smirks on the twin's faces. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just "checking up on you two" again.' Fred said.

'Making sure you haven't died. From embarrassment,' George said.

'Or like star-crossed lovers.'

'Draco and Harriette.'

'What a tragedy.'

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other, both wondering if it had been worth living through that storm to come back here.

'Don't worry though, this is just between us,'

'Our friends and family,'

'The whole school,'

'And anyone else who we happen to pass by.'

Harry wanted to say something, but he was silenced with Fred's pat on his head.

'It wasn't a snow-monster you saw by the way. I was riding on George's shoulders to have a better view ahead. And when I thought I saw you, you started running off.'

'We thought you had gone mental, mate. Like the snow had got to your head or something.'

'But now we know it was just love. Love is in the air!' Fred cried, waving his arms in the air.

George patted Harry's head again before he followed Fred and walked off together with confident grins, high-fiving each other as they walked down the hall. Harry watched with denial flickering in his eyes as the two turned around the corner, but Malfoy stared with absolutely nothing showing on his face.

'This is all your fault Potter.' Malfoy said with a monotone voice.

'Don't start, or we might end up kissing each other again.'

'Or even having sex.'

Harry and Malfoy kept their eyes locked on the distance of the hallway where the twins had disappeared a long moment ago. Neither of them moved or said another word, dwelling on the blankness in their minds until Harry finally opened his heavy mouth.

'Let's never fight again.'


End file.
